Warriors Darkstar's Prophecy: Chapter 1
by Darkfrost14
Summary: Basically, I made up a character who is the most closest cat to StarClan. It will have alot of the same cats from the actual series too. I will soon post the prolouge and the Clan's cats. I have more Clans that will be in the serioes as well. Also, look out for the new coming series called Warriors: Revenge Of The Clans-Book 1: Moonlight. Thanks and enjoy! -Keelin :D


Chapter 1

The den was really warm, but from somewhere... there was a cool breeze coming in. I opened one of my eyes, the world was so bright. "Shes opening her eyes!" Shouted Flamestream. "Thats wonderful..." Said Rainflame my father, Flamestream is my mother. "To think she was just born like a moment ago..." Said Waterkit. He had introduced himself to me the moment I was born. I then opened both my eyes, soon they adjusted to the bright light of the world. I looked to my right and saw a kit, the size of me, the kit had a deep black pelt, with blue eyes. "Uh...hi..is that you Waterkit..?" I asked nervously. "Yes it is!" He proclaimed. I looked around, only a little sunshine was coming through, Waterkit was bouncing around his own mother, Watervane, who was laughing at her kit.

"What should we name her?" Flamestream asked. It has been awhile since I had opened my eyes. They kept looking at me. And i felt like I was gonna fall off my paws, I was so tired ever since I was born, but respectfully stood and let them look at me and my brother. "She has a beautiful deep dark midnight black pelt and peircing ice blue eyes, just like you." Rainfeather said. "And what about her twin?" Flamestream was obviously excited. "They're both beautiful... You name them." He smiled. Rainfeather obviously couldn't think of a name either. "The she-kit shall be named...Darkkit." She proclaimed. Darkkit! That sounded so cool! What about my brother? "The tom shall be named... Crowkit." she finished. Crowkit and Darkkit! Crowkit looked at me with excitement in his eyes, and I shared the same feeling. "You two better have a nap..You guys have been trying to stay on your paws while your mother admired you and looked for names." Rainflame purred with amusement. Me and Crowkit both nodded, then fell asleep in the curve of our mother's stomach, where it was the warmest.  
After awhile I woke up, I was too excited..I had a name! I went and woke up Crowkit. "Ugh.. what?" Crowkit grumbled sitting up. "Lets go out and see the world!" Darkkit said. "Ok." Crowkit followed her out of the nursery. The world was huge...but I was told this was just the camp! I padded along-side Crowkit to a den the was huge, I saw a white tom walk out. "Hello you two!" He sounded interested. "I'm Wingclaw. The Medicine Cat of RiverClan." He said. "What are your names?" He asked us. "I'm Darkkit, and this is Crowkit." she gestured her tail at Crowkit. Crowkit dipped his head respectfully. "Nice to meet you two." Wingclaw said. Then he padded away. "What was up with him?" Crowkit asked, irritably. "Its like he's never seen a kit before!" Darkkit looked at him for a second then replied. "Even had been a kit!" She joked. the two laughed for a moment then saw Waterkit coming toward them. "Hey guys! Met the elders yet?" Both of them shook their heads. "Well come meet them!" Waterkit Darkkit and Crowkit padded to the elders den with Waterkit. When we padded in, it was almost as huge as what Waterkit called, the 'Medicine Clearing'. We saw a few cats in there, grooming each other lazily. "When I'm six moons, I'll have a duty to care for them!" Waterkit said excitedly. I padded up to the nearest elder, she dabbed at a ladybug that flew past her face. She looked as pink as a flower, like Hollybush, one of the warriors, and had bright yellow eyes. Everything about the elder made me think of Hollybush. So this must be Hollybush's mother, Darkkit guessed. "Hello, young one. What may your name be? You must be one of the newer kits." The elder said.  
"I'm Darkkit and this is my brother, Crowkit." I said, gestering with my tail at Crowkit.  
"I'm Flowerpelt, I recently retired to the elders den." Flowerpelt said kindly. I was gonna say, she didn't look as old as most elder's I had seen, and she looked more pretty than Dapplemoss, her sister. Except Dapplemoss was in a younger litter in Flowerpelt's life, so Dapplemoss has only been a warrior for atleast two seasons. "Do you tell stories like that other elder's?" Crowkit said, breaking into Darkkit's thoughts.  
"Of course," Said Flowerpelt. "I'll tell you about the time that Mudfeather had come to visit RiverClan, and give some rare berries and herbs."  
"Who's Mudfeather?" I asked, curiously.  
"Mudfeather happens to be a Medicine cat, except nobody knows where he actually came from."  
"So why do we trust him into our camp?" Crowkit spoke my thoughts.  
"Because he once trained Wingclaw, six seasons ago." We both looked at Flowerpelt with shock. Wingclaw was trained by an outsider? As if reading me and Crowkit's thoughts, " Wingclaw's mentor, Rootfur, died when he was Wingpaw. Rootfur died of blackcough, one of the rarest coughs to ever enter RiverClan. It kills you mentally, and physically." Me and Crowkit's eyes widened and we glanced at each other in shock. Then she continued on, "Wingpaw was horrified, as you could imagine, he had only been his apprentice for two moons. Wingpaw was so scared of killing someone when they came in with just a thorn in their paw! Then one day, Mudfeather came in, Wingpaw was trying to treat someone who had greencough, which he had no training for at all, and Mudfeather cured the cat. The cat was black, with a little redish orangish flame on her chest, with ice blue eyes. Do you know who you think this is?" Me and Crowkit glanced at each other and turned back to Flowerpelt.  
"It was Flamestream?" I exclaimed.  
"Precisely, Mudfeather then said that he wasn't going back to his original home for awhile, and he then offered to train Wingpaw. Wingpaw accepted in a flash, and rejoiced. Wingpaw in a few moons of training became Wingclaw. Mudfeather then left, and now he is aloud to enter our territroy forever and always. That's what Rainstar had said to him." Flowerpelt finished.  
"That was amazing! So Mudfeather..Did you all find out where he had come from?" Crowkit asked, echoing my own thoughts.  
"Nope, he said it was a secret, that was for a later prophecy. Those were his exact words." It's a secret for a later prophecy...The words echoed in my mind, but Flowerpelt's voice snapped me back into the world. "Hey! Didn't you hear your brother, Crowkit? He said Flamestream was calling for you both!"  
"Sorry! And thanks for the story!" I said over my shoulder as I ran out of the den. At that very moment, i heard some cat yelling from the top of Highrock, "Let all cats old enough to catch their on prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" The cat was like a rainy silver, kind of like a warrior named Valestep. I ran up to my mother, who was in the back of the rows of gathering cats. "What's going on?" I exclaimed.  
"A Clan meeting, up there on the rock is Rainstar, the leader of our Clan." She replied, staring up at the silvery rainy colored tom, who had ice blue eyes.  
"A Clan meeting? What's that mean? Is something wrong?" Crowkit started throwing questions onto our mother.  
"Depends, Clan leaders give reports from either patrols or things the leader is gonna do, or if someone is becoming a apprentice or a warrior." Flamestream answered.

Rainstar began speaking. "We must continue to increase patrols, there may be some juicy prey out on our borders that the other Clans wouldn't mind to take. Especially since Leaf-bare is on it's way. Goodluck, and may StarClan be with us all."

Almost a moon later, Rainstar, Leader of RiverClan, had elected, Flamestream, my mother, as the new Deputy. She was excited, and I? I'm happy just about exploring the camp often, tomorrow, is this thing, called a Gathering. Cats from all four Clans gather at Fourtrees and share news of whats going on in the Clans. I'm told I'm too young to go, I'm almost 2 moons old now, and I'm running out of things to explorer in the camp. I need to get into the forest some how.. I saw a warrior named Metalstep padding toward me, we became fast friends, since hes a younger warrior. "Good morning, Darkkit." He mewed cheerfully. "Morning, Metalstep. Is there anyway you can take me out into the forest?" I asked, hoping he would give in. "Well, I guess I could. Follow me." he smiled as I followed, we might be different ages, but I couldn't have asked for a better friend. As we padded out of the gorse tunnel, I couldn't help but feeling so free, drinking in all the different scents and smells of the woods. We soon came to the river, were a strange scent drifted over from across it. "What's that smell?" I asked curiously. "ThunderClan." Metalstep said, he gazed across there than said, "It looks like there is a patrol over there right now." he said. I gazed across and saw a handsome fire-colored orange pelted apprentice, with a golden tabby warrior, and a huge brown tom. "Who are they?" I asked curiously. "Thats Sharpfang, he's the golden tabby. That's Spikefur, the huge brown tom, and that's Gingerpaw, the apprentice in orange." he finished. "So they are on a border patrol?" Darkkit couldn't think of how awesome it would be to be a warrior on a patrol. Suddenly she heard something, whispering, she looked all around her, but no one was there, there were many voices all saying something, but she couldn't make it out. "That's what it looks like." Metalstep commented, as he took one last glance at the border patrol in ThunderClan territory. Soon they were off, padding back to camp. I wondered what those voices were, and why they were trying to tell me something..Was it important? No, the voices would have been clearer, but she was still confused. When they padded through the gorse tunnel, Flamestream approached them. "Were have you been, Darkkit?" She sounded a little worried, but not worried enough to send out a patrol for me. "Just to the river and back." I tried to sound calm, then added, "Metalstep was with me the whole time."  
"Fine, just don't wander off like that without telling me." Then she padded away.  
"Seems like your mother is a bit over-protective." Metalstep said with a purr of laughter.  
"I'll get over it, when I become a apprentice." I said confidently. I thanked and said goodbye to Metalstep with a flick of my tail, Then padded up to Windpaw, he wasn't too much older than me. "Hey Darkkit!" He said as I got in earshot. "Hi Windpaw. " I said, waiting for him to ask me how long till I'm a apprentice. "Well, I'm going on a hunting patrol, so I'll see ya later!" then he padded away toward the patrol. "See ya!" I called. Then I padded over to Valestep, Windpaw's and Metalstep's sister. "Hi Valestep! How's the prey running?" I said to her when I got in earshot of her. "It's going good. Better than a moon ago, when leaf-bare was upon us. Newleaf is definately promising prey." Valestep said, delight shining in her eyes. "When am I becoming a apprentice?" I aksed curiously. "A few moons, just remember, enjoy your time as a kit, being a warrior is exciting, you just don't get to play alot." Valestep said.  
"Ok, well I better find Crowkit, seeya!"

After a while, I padded toward the nursery, to find Crowkit stting outside the nursery, laying in the sun. "Hey Crowkit." I said, and layed down beside him.  
"Hey, Darkkit. An elder told me that in a few moons we'll be apprenticed." Crowkit said, a little happier than usual.  
"Yeah, I can't wait." I said, so excited it almost came out as a squeak.  
"Me too." Crowkit said, looking across the clearing at some warriors.


End file.
